


Until Forever Comes, You'll Find Me Falling in Love

by AllRoundFangirlAyy



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Events [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), The Wanted (Band)
Genre: Deception, F/M, I'll add more as I go, I'm not good at tagging yet, Lies, Namy - Freeform, Nathan Sykes - Freeform, No hate to either band because I like them both, Slight Smut, bad ship names, idek, kinda crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllRoundFangirlAyy/pseuds/AllRoundFangirlAyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(originally posted on wattpad, apologies)</p><p>Amy is moving to London. When she stops in a nearby motel for the night, strange things start to happen and she meets charming and mysterious Nathan.<br/>But all is not what it seems. What Amy doesn't know is, Nathan is harbouring dark secrets that threaten to destroy Amy's.<br/>Will she find an escape and carry on with her life, leaving Nathan and his secrets behind or will she stay with Nathan and fall prey to temptation and darkness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Apologies if it kinda sucks, I'll admit that it's my first proper fanfiction]

This is it. Moving day. It's like a right of passage moving out your parents house and into the real world. Only I'm not moving a few streets away. My parents weren't really happy with me moving to England but in the end, it's my decision, not theirs. Besides, moving to England is a good opportunity form. A new job. A new life. A change of scenery; The same sights get a bit BORING after a while. So, that's why I'm moving. 

As I packed the last of my boxes and cases into the boot of my car, I turned to see the tear-streaked faces of my parents. 

"Amy, do you really have to go?" my mum sobbed. 

"I'm sorry, mum," I sighed, hugging her. "This is going to be a great experience for me! A new life away from Glasgow!" 

She sobbed again and turned into my dad's chest. 

"I'll call you when I get to London," I called as I climbed into my car.

I drove off on the quickest route to London that my GPS offered me. The route to on the GPS passed through a desolate little town with more than half of the windows on every house was either smashed or boarded up and no-one was around. It gave me the chills. I expected some psychopathic farmer to stomp around the corner with a bloody axe and a disembodied head in each of his hands.

To make matters worse, I kept getting one of those suspicious feelings that I was being watched. I stole a quick glance around and I could have swore that I saw a face in the window beside me. It was like they were sitting in the car beside me. My head snapped around to be faced with nothing but the house outside my car on the other side of the street. I shook it off and kept driving.

"It's probably just my imagination," I whispered to myself.

I kept my eyes peeled for any sign of life or movement in the area. I had to admit, I was terrified. I didn't want to be here.

I had just about regained my composure, when I heard a piercing shriek coming from the left of me. I smashed my hand down on the switch that locked all the car doors and slammed my foot down on the accelerator, determined to get out of this creepy town, not giving a second thought. I race through the streets and didn't stop until I reached the edge of the town.

I drove until the town disappeared from my hindsight before I started to slow down, desperate to shake off that town and it's creepiness from my head.

By nightfall, I was nowhere near London. Luckily, there was a sign to tell me where I was. Turns out I was in Gloucester. Far away from London. Great, just great. Stupid GPS. There was no way I was getting to London tonight.

I drove into the car park of a run down looking B&B close by, grabbed my overnight bag that was beside me and asked for a room. To be honest, the woman behind the desk looked as run down as the B&B. I walked down to the room she gave me and stopped in front of it to unlock it. I walked in and closed the door. Just my luck, I get the creepiest, dingiest room the owner had to offer. Still, I couldn't refuse a place to sleep - I wasn't exactly going to sleep in the car in this place.

I shimmied out of my clothes and pulled on my pyjamas. I tiptoed to the bathroom as though not to disturb the rat-infested dump.

I ran my fingers through my hair and leaned down to splash water on my face and neck. It felt good after being stuck in the car all day. I pulled up and briefly glanced in the mirror to see a figure stood at the doorway.

I spun around to confront them, but when I turned, they weren't there!

"Who are you?" I called out "What to you want? Why are you in my room?"

Nothing.

I crept to the doorway and poked my head round carefully, braced for whatever may jump out at me.

No-one.

Is it possible I had just seen a ghost? "No," I told myself, "Don't be stupid; there's no such thing as ghosts,"

I hadn't even convinced myself of that after today. Tiptoeing over to the bed, I peeled back the paper-thin cover and climbed in.

It took me a while to get to sleep due to the howling of the wind and the mattress had springs that jabbed my back and hips. I had tossed and turned all night.

Images flashed before my eyes, tinged by purple. I hadn't seen them before; they were all new to me.

I was standing in front of a boy. He was, undoubtedly, the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. He had floppy brown hair, tinged purple by my vision, which complimented his angel-like face. I'd never seen anyone as gorgeous nor ever thought I would. He could put a Botticelli Angel to shame.

He was trying to tell me something but, the sound was muted. Like he was speaking underwater.

Then the picture was gone. Replaced by a dark alleyway. The boy was there but, he was doubled over on his knees as though he'd been kicked or punched in the stomach. The rain was pouring over us, making my clothes stick to my skin. I tried to move towards him so I could comfort him but, my feet refused to comply. I tried to call out to him but, my lips were sealed.

Again, the scene changed. It was back to the boy standing in front of me. Only this time, his lips were at my ear and his hands were firmly on my waist..

"Leave," he whispered huskily, his voice was just as beautiful as his face. His words wrapped around me, enveloping my in a tigt embrace. "Run and don't look back. It's not safe. Don't worry about me,"

I woke up after that, confused by my dream. I'd never seen that before before in my life and I don't usually remember my dreams. "Maybe it means something?" I thought "Don't be stupid! Of course it doesn't! Not everything means something".

I had never believed in ghosts or that my dreams may mean something except that I'm asleep. But yesterday and last night had me quickly re-thinking my beliefs. I was thoroughly confused.

Ignoring my strange slumber, I got dressed and put my pyjamas in my bag and pulled it over my shoulder. I double- checked that I had everything and left the room, locking the door behind me. I headed over to the reception to hand back the key.

I approached the receptionist, who had their back to me, and tapped on the bell at the desk to get their attention.

"Excuse me?" I said, clearing my throat and looking down at the key in my hand, for no apparent reason.

I was stunned into silence when I looked up again. That face. It was THAT face. That hair. That skin. Those eyes. It was him. The boy from my dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although no one reads this, I'm still updating it, screw you. I've decided to slightly alter it so it's different to the one on Wattpad. I feel I can make it better so AO3 is my second chance at actually having a decent fanfiction.
> 
> I'm so sorry this is so bad. Not that it was going to be good...

"What can I do for you?" he asked cautiously.  
I looked into his mesmerising blue-green eyes and the words that had previously intended to surpass my teeth had died on the tip of my tongue.  
I shook my head to erase the thoughts that had invaded my mind - realising that I'd most likely creeped him out.  
"Um, sorry," I mumbled "I was just going to ask where the best café is around here,"  
"The best is definitely Harvey's," he smiled, his eyes lighting up "As soon as you walk out here, you turn left till you reach the old-looking lamppost then..."  
He must have caught on to my confusion as he stopped and said "In fact, my shift's over so I'll show you. Besides, I'm awful at directions,"  
He stood out from behind the counter and walked towarss the door before looking back as if to say; "are you coming or what?"  
I quickly walked towards him and followed him out the door.  
"Thanks," I smiled "but you don't have to come, I'm pretty sure I'd have found the place... eventually,"  
"I don't mind," he grinned "I'm Nathan. And you are?"  
I turned to answer him... but he wasn't there.  
"Nathan?"  
Had my subconscious conjured him up? Or had he decided to ditch me after he realised how dull and awkward I am?  
I was beginning to think my imagination was running amock when I was interrupted by a voice uttering "psst". I turned to where the voice had come from and wished I had kept on walking; a man with his hood pulled up with curls poking out was pointing an obscured weapin at me whilst "coaxing" me towards him by curling his forefinger.

"c'mere"

I weighed my options. One, try and run and most likely die. Or two, do as he says... and die.  
I must not have decided quick enough as, before I knew it, I was beimg yanked intp the alley way.  
I yelped in pain as my arm was released which sent me spiralling into the wall.  
"now," he sneered "be a good girl and keep quiet,"  
My head was spinning. All I could think was "this is it. This is my death,"

"Hey!"

Both my attacker and I's heads snapped towards the voice.  
Nathan.  
"Leave her alone," he said with such boldness.  
"And what if I don't?" the thug taunted "what are you gonna do about it, kid?"  
This seemed to anger Nathan as he barrelled towards the man, knocking him off his feet and onto the ground and sending his weapon further into the alley.  
My heart raced during this scuffle. I couldn't move. All I could do was watch as this man I barely knew risked his well-being for me.  
Sometime in between my thoughts, my assailant had kneed Nathan in the stomach before fleeing into the dark alley clutching his waist in the now pouring rain.

As soon as I found my feet, I rushed to Nathan's aid. It was at this point I realised that this was a part of my dream...  
I made no sound as I pulled him up, hooking his am over my shoulder and helping him limp back to the B&B.  
When we got there I helped him sit down on one of the rundown couches in the lobby.

"Thank you," I murmured, hoarsely, finally finding my voice.  
"Nah, it was nothing," he chuckled "anything for a beautiful lady,"  
I blushed "I wish I knew how to thank you properly,"  
"well... there is one thing you could do,"  
"What's that?" I asked carefully.  
"you could join me for dinner tonight,"

Well, that was unexpected. Maybe I could ask him where he had disappeared to...


	3. Chapter 3

“I… um… I don’t know…” I stuttered.  
“Well, I did save you from potentially being killed so… you kinda owe me,” he chuckled “it’s the least you could do,”  
I sighed, giving in, “fine…”  
“Great!” he grinned, “I’ll pick you up at seven,”  
I nodded and turned to walk down to my room door, unlocking it, I walked in noticing the time. Half past six. Great, I have half an hour to get ready for this ‘date’.  
I wasn’t planning on impressing him so I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with decorative paint splatters dancing across the front along with my converse. The next thing I knew, there was a knock at the door.  
I walked over to the door, pulling it open. It seems like I wasn’t the only one to change; Nathan was now wearing a plain shirt with a checked shirt over it, skinny jeans and a snapback. I had to admit, he looked hella fine.  
"hi,” he smiled confidently.  
“I, um, want to thank you again for saving me. I don’t know what would've happened if you hadn't been walking past,"  
"yeah," he said, distractedly.  
"I didn’t find the café," I babbled "well, I probably could have if… you know…?"  
He chuckled "So, you're a babbler?"  
"Only sometimes. Mostly when I'm nervous," I blushed.  
"I make you nervous?" he laughed, stepping forward.  
"a little," I blushed again.  
"why do I make you nervous?" he breathed and I could feel his breath dance on my cheeks, which felt like they were pulsing red like a neon light.  
"it's... Difficult... To explain," I stammered.  
“well, c’mon, Amy,” he spoke, grinning like the Cheshire Cat “Not that I don’t like standing here talking to you but I’d like to be eating and getting to know you,”

Wha...? How did he...?

"How do you know my name?" I called as I took a step out the doorway.  
"I know a lot of things," he called over his shoulder.  
Now THAT'S creepy.  
Nah, he must have seen it on the register for the rooms. None of this is connected. But I couldn't help thinking about my dream and how it came true. Maybe the first and last part will come true. Only one way to find out - go along with the ride.  
He led me out of the B&B and down the road to, from the distance, what looked like Burger King. It’s nice to know that he wasn’t trying to make things awkward. I was genuinely relieved that it was a place that was low-key.  
"So," Nathan started, trying to make small talk as we walked in, at ordered our food "what brings you to Gloucester?"  
"Oh, I'm just passing through to London. My GPS gave me dodgy directions," I replied  
"and from your accent, I'm guessing you're not from around here?"  
"No, I'm not," I chuckled "I'm from Scotland Can’t you tell from my awful accent?" I giggled. Hold up. Since when did I giggle?  
"I like your accent," he smiled.  
I blushed and giggled – I’m starting to hate this now. "thanks,"  
"Why are you going to London anyway?" he asked, seeming genuinely interested.  
"Well, that’s where everything happens, right?" I explained "where people get discovered,"  
"what do you want to be discovered for?" he asked as we got our food, sat down at a table and started eating.  
"I don't know. Singing, maybe? I haven't quite thought this through yet, have I?" I sighed, taking a bite out of my burger.  
"y'know, I sing a bit, too," he smiled.  
"Really? You'll have to serenade me sometime," I laughed, after swallowing my food.  
"keep dreaming, babe," he chuckled.  
Oh, my God! He called me 'babe'. Keep calm, he didn't mean anything by it. Keep. Your. Cool.  
"So," he said, more serious this time "how long are you staying here for?"  
"I don't know," I answered "I think I'll be leaving tomorrow morning?"  
"so soon?" he sighed, pretending to be hurt "you won't even stay for me?"  
"n'awwww," I cooed "is the little Gloucester boy upset because of me?"  
It was silent for a while.  
"are you finished?" he asked suddenly.  
"erm... Yeah,"  
"'Kay, let's go then," he said standing up and holding out his hand.  
I took his hand and walked along with him, out the doors and along the street.  
"You're very pretty, y'know, Amy?" he blushed.  
"umm... Thank you," I said, blushing too.  
It was a quick walk back to my room at the B&B.  
I turned to Nathan and smiled "Thank you for dinner. I had a nice time,"  
"No problem. It was a sort of… I don’t know," he said, shrugging it off.  
It was silent again before I turned to open the door.  
"Amy?"  
"yes, Nathan?" I asked, turning back.  
"Would it be okay if I kissed you?" he asked, his eyes boring into mine.  
"Good night, Nathan," I rolled my eyes, turning towards the door. "Amy?" he asked again  
"what?" I sighed, slightly exasperatedly and turned around.  
Instead of answering, he crashed his lips onto mine and backed me against the door. His lips moved against mine and I found myself kissing him back.  
Our lips parted.  
"I'm sorry," he said, resting his forehead against mine and closing his eyes. "I don't normally kiss on the first date but, I can't help myself around you; you're… different,"  
"I, um… same," I closed my eyes, tilted my head and kissed him. Getting more into this one than the last one.  
I pulled away. "I'd better go. Thanks for dinner,"  
As I finally got the door unlocked and was about to go inside, I felt lips at my ears and arms around my waist, “Don't go,"  
"I have to sleep!" I laughed  
"I can think of something better to do," he whispered before kissing my neck and leading me into the room, kicking the door shut.  
He spun me round and kissed me, guiding me over to the bed. He sat down and pulled me with him.  
"I want you," he whispered, his eyes still shut  
"Nathan, I... I can't," I sighed "I... I've only just met you. This is wrong,"  
"then why does it feel so right?"  
I couldn't argue; it did feel right. I pressed my lips to his as my fingers tangled themselves in his gorgeous hair.  
"you're gorgeous," he whispered "Let me show you just how gorgeous you are,"

I didn't resist when he gently pushed me down and covered me in sweet kisses during the night.


End file.
